peur bleu
by FicJulie
Summary: Type : Army Point de vue : Personnages : Jérémy Ferrari et Arnaud Tsamere Lemon : Oui(leger) Commentaire : Cet O.s est inspiré du tweet de Jérémy où il montre un scorpion dans son lit


Type : Army

Point de vue :

Personnages : Jérémy Ferrari et Arnaud Tsamere

Lemon : Oui(leger)

Commentaire : Cet O.s est inspiré du tweet de Jérémy où il montre un scorpion dans son lit

Arnaud et Jérémy avez enfin pu passer quelques jours ensemble, pour l'occasion ils ont pris le premier train et sont allés directement dans le Sud de la France. Après avoir était au restaurant, les deux amoureux ont passés la soirée devant un bon film dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un superbe hôtel. Lendemain, le plus jeune est réveillé par quelque chose de bizarre touchant sa main.

- Arnaud...?

- Oh! Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, je vais juste à la douche

- Ce n'est pas grave...

Le brun se retourne dans le lit puis entend Arnaud entrer dans la salle de bain. Il tente de se rendormir mais une dizaine de minutes après la "chose" qui le touchait quelque temps plus tôt lui frôle une nouvelle fois la main et cette fois-ci, ça ne peut pas être Arnaud vu que celui-ci est parti prendre sa douche. Jérémy ouvre les yeux, soulève le drap et les poses sur la "chose" qui lui touche la main. L'homme aux cheveux long tombe du lit en criant :

- AAAAAAAAH ! ARNAUD ! ARNAUD VIENS VIIIITE !

Il se lève rapidement et vient se coller contre le mur totalement paniqué. Tout à coup Arnaud sort de la salle de bain en courant, serviette au tour de la taille.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ?!

- R-regarde sous le drap ! Dis Jérémy en tremblant

Arnaud jette un regard interrogateur à son cadet, s'approche du lit en tenant sa serviette d'une main puis soulève le drap de l'autre. Arnaud fixe la bestiole plusieurs secondes avant de se mettre à rire.

- Y a un putain de scorpion dans le lit et tu trouves le moyen de rire ?! Dit Jérémy légèrement énervé

- Je rigole parce qu'il dort et que cette race de scorpion n'est pas dangereux... tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il est inoffensif !

- Même, enlève-le !

Arnaud sourit puis s'éloigné du lit pour aller vers la commode de la chambre.

- Arnauuuud, enlève-le s'il te plaiiiit !

Arnaud lui sourit à nouveau, mais ne dit toujours rien

- S'il te plait, retire-le de là, je t'en supplie, j'ai trop peur

- C'est ce que je allais faire. Mais c'était trop tentant de te voir supplier.

Arnaud prend un bocal puis le pose au-dessus du scorpion pour être sûr qu'il ne bouge pas.

- C'est bon, la bête est enfermée. Dit-il en rigolant. Heureusement qu'à Fort Boyard tu n'étais pas tombé sur des scorpions, ta réputation en aurait pris un coup...

- Nianiania...

Jérémy se décolle du mur puis s'approche prudemment d'Arnaud.

- T'es sûr qu'il ne pique pas ?

- Si, il pique, mais ce n'est pas mortel... S'il te pique au pire tu vas un peu gonfler et avoir mal à l'endroit où il t'aura piqué c'est tout... Mais si tu ne l'embête pas, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il te pique...

- T'es sûr ?

- Mais oui, puisque je te le dis.

- ...

- On en fait quoi maintenant ?

- TU en fais quoi, moi je ne touche pas ce truc !

- Pfff... Bon trouve moi une feuille pour que je puis le mettre dans le bocal.

Jérémy s'éloigne du lit puis cherche de partout une feuille une fois trouvée, il la donne à Arnaud.

- Attend !

- Quoi ? Y a deux minutes tu flippais et tu voulais que je l'enlève puis maintenant tu ne veux plus.

- Nan, mais si je veux que tu l'enlèves, mais je veux prendre une photo avant !

- Tu es sérieux ?!

- Oui, je la mettrai sur Twitter

Arnaud regarde en l'air avec un air exaspéré dû au comportement de son chéri. Le plus jeune prend donc son portable puis le tend à Arnaud.

- Tu peux le prendre en photo ?

- Comme c'est bizarre, ça m'aurais étonné que tu le fasses toi-même... Aller! Donne-moi ça.

Arnaud prend le portable dans ses mains, prend une photo du monstre puis rend le téléphone à son propriétaire

- Tiens

- Merci

- Je peux l'enlever maintenant? Où tu veux le garde?

- Vas-y, vas-y !

- Tu permets que je m'habille puis je le prends.

Jérémy hoche la tête sans quitter l'animal du s'habille rapidement puis glisse le papier sous le bocal en verre pour bloquer le scorpion puis retourne le tout. Le scorpion se retrouve dans le bocal et il n'a pas l'air content. Un grand frisson traverse le dos de Jérémy rien qu'en voyant le "monstre" se déplacer dans sa cage de verre.

- Tu vas le mettre où ?

- Dans tes affaires.

Le plus jeune lui jette un regard surpris puis effrayé

- Q-quoi ?!

- Nan mais je rigole, je vais l'emmener à la réception pour qu'il le relâche. Tu veux que je le mette où ?

- Ben sais pas...

- Bon je reviens.

Au moment où Arnaud passe devant Jérémy, celui-ci recule pour ne pas regarder le scorpion. Il sort de la chambre laissant seul le plus jeune. "Bon je vais me connecter sur Twitter en attendant..." Se dit-il. Une fois sur son compte, il tweet la photo et rapidement des commentaires qui le font sourire, des retweetes et des favoris arrivent. Arnaud revient dans la chambre.

- C'est bon, il n'y a plus ton "monstre".

- Regarde j'ai eu un commentaire te concernant sur Twitter

Il lui montre les commentaires de son tweet.

- En tout cas tout le monde pense que tu n'as pas eu peur...

Arnaud se met à rire.

- ... S'ils savaient.

- Oui bon... Dis Jérémy légèrement gêné

Il rend le téléphone à son propriétaire puis l'enlace tendrement.

- Sinon, tu as passé une bonne nuit mis à part cette petite frayeur ?

- Merveilleusement bien à tes côtés et toi ?

- Moi aussi.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassent tendrement

- Je vais prendre ma douche, fini de te préparer comme ça on pourra aller se balader après.

- D'accord.

Le couple se sépare à contrecœur puis Jérémy entre dans la salle de bain. L'homme aux cheveux long se déshabille puis entre dans la douche. Il se lave les cheveux, se rince puis tout à coup quelque chose lui tombe sur la tête... Le jeune homme se met à hurler pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Même scénario que tout à l'heure : Arnaud arrive en courant dans la pièce et le voit crier en se frottant les cheveux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?!

- AAAAAAAAH !

Arnaud coupe l'eau, fait sortir Jérémy de la douche pour pouvoir aller dans la chambre, ce qui ne doit pas être facile vu comment celui-ci bouge dans tous les sens.

- UN BABOUK EST TOMBER DANS MES CHEVEUX !

- arrête de bouger je ne le vois pas !

Arnaud tient les bras de Jérémy pour qu'il arrête de bouger.

- Calmes-toi !

- AAAAAAAH !

- CALMES

-TOI !

- AAAAAAAAAH !

Au bout de quelques secondes, Arnaud soupire puis met une petite gifle à son compagnon ce qui a le don de le calmer un peu. Il le fait s'asseoir sur le lit puis regarde sur sa tête.

- Oh putain !

- Quoi ?! QUOI ?! Y A QUOI ?!

- CALMES-TOI !

- ...

- Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais elle est très grosse et elle a une patte coincé dans tes cheveux...

- Oh non...

- Bouge pas je reviens

- Arnauuud me laisse pas seul avec ça !

Trop tard le plus âgé entre dans la salle de bain puis reviens avec une pince à épiler et une serviette. Il s'approche de sa moitié lui donne une serviette.

- Couvres-toi, on ne sait jamais!

- Pitié enlève-la... Vite ! Dit-il au bord des larmes

- Oui ben, je fais ce que je peux.

Arnaud essaye de décoincer le babouk de ses cheveux.

- Aaah, putain je le sens bouger... Dit Jérémy en tremblant.

- C'est presque fini mon Cœur...

- Vite... Vite... Chuchote-t-il.

- JE L'AI !

Arnaud prend le Babouk avec la pince à épiler puis le lance au sol et balance la première chaussure qui lui passe sous la main.

- Oh mon dieu. Merci...

- de rien...

Arnaud s'approche de la chaussure et s'apprête à la soulever.

- Attend, imagine il soit encore vivant !

- Vu le coup de tatane qu'il s'est pris, ça m'étonnerait...

Arnaud enleve la chaussure et effectivement il était mort.

- Oh putain il est énorme !

- Ouais, et vivant c'était encore plus impressionnant...

- Pourquoi y a tout ça dans cet hôtel ?!

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de connerie ?!

- Tu n'as juste pas de chance aujourd'hui...

- Pas de chance, pas de chance, j'ai quand même flippé ! Bon, je m'habille et on part !

- d accord.

Jérémy s'habille rapidement pendant ce temps Arnaud jette le cadavre du babouk par la fenêtre. Arnaud se retourne, et voit son amoureux encore tout tremblant

- Ca va...?

- O-ouais, mais tomber sur les deux choses qui me font le plus peur en moins d'une heure ce n'est pas génial...

- Oh! Mon bébé a eu peur. Dit-il d'un air moqueur.

- Ne te moque pas de moi!

Arnaud prend son "bébé" dans ses bras puis lui fait un bisou sur la joue

- Tu vas voir si on tombe sur un serpent si tu ne cries pas... Tu te démerderas vu que tu te fous de moi

- Je me fous pas de toi, c'est jusque que vu ton gabarit et vu que tu te fous de la gueule de tout le monde, ça me fait rire que tu es peur de ça alors que moi non.

- ... Mais c'est flippant !

- Si tu le dis...

Jérémy se blottit dans les bras d'Arnaud qui lui caresse le dos puis l'embrasse tendrement. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bouclé mordille sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'il l'entre-ouvre, ce qu'il fait immédiatement, laissant sa langue rejoindre sa jumelle pour une petite danse. Arnaud pousse doucement Jérémy sur le lit mais une fois que celui-ci a touché le bord, il stoppe ses gestes.

- Aaah non, vu ce qui avait dans ce lit, tout à l'heure, il est hors de question, qu'on fasse ça là !

- C'est bon! Il n'y a plus rien dedans...

- Oui mais quand même !

- Bon d'accord...

Tsamere lâche Ferrari l'air un peu déçu. Jérémy l'attire vers lui et l'enlace à son tour.

- ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas continuer à s'embrasser...

Arnaud sourit puis ils continuent de s'embrasser. Quelques minutes après, le couple décide se faire leurs valises car Jérémy est trop stressé, il sursaute au moindre bruissement dans la chambre. Ils descendent à la réception, en empruntant l'ascenseur pour pouvoir encore échanger quelques baisers. Arrivés devant la réceptionniste.

- Vous nous quittez déjà? Vous avez passez un bon séjour ?

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Ce matin en me réveillant il y avait un scorpion dans mon lit, puis après un babouk me tombe dessus pendant que je prenais ma douche, j'ai failli faire deux attaques cardiaques en moins d'une heure ! Et vous me demandez pourquoi on quitte votre hôtel?

- Calmes-toi Jérémy !

- Nous sommes désolés...

- Oui! Vous pouvez car il faut vérifier qui n'y est pas de bestioles dans la chambre avant de les louer la prochaine fois !

- Oui...

- Au revoir !

- Au revoir.

- Bonne journée Messieurs.

- Vous aussi dit Arnaud

Les deux hommes sortent finalement de l'hôtel, valises en main, en tentant d'essuyer d'un revers de la main les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur leurs fronts. Une fois remis de l'instance effort produit, ils décident de reprendre leurs marche pour chercher un nouveau logis qui saurait satisfaire les exigences de Jérémy qui scrutait d'un regard affûté chaque angles de rues pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. «Je pourrais peut-être lui prendre la main ça le calmer un peu ce con...» pense Arnaud, avant de se raviser en secouant la tête négativement, il ne faut pas gâcher leur secret. Même si cela commençait à lui peser mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêt à dévoiler quoique ce soit au grand public. Après avoir parcouru de nouveau, la ville de long en large, ils arrivent finalement devant un endroit qui leur semblait potable. Le bâtiment en briques grises se situait en bord de ville, de nombreux bac à fleurs ornaient les fenêtres des deux étages, un toit de couleur bleu nuit ornait la bâtisse tandis qu'un préau fait de plantes s'entremêlant sur des piquets de bois, donnant un côté charmant à l'entrée de la grande maison sur lequel était gravés dans les pierres de l'édifice du premier étage le nom de l'hôtel : Le Rêveur bleu.

- Il fait même restaurant! C'est parfait ! dit avec joie le plus âgé

-Tu arrives encore à penser à la bouffe avec ce qui nous est arrivé dans l'autre hôtel? répond celui qui était obsédé par la présence des insectes depuis le début de leurs vacances.

- Ben il faut bien se nourrir pour vivre. Dit celui au bouc fou d'un soupir faussement blasé.

-Tu me désespéré parfois! dit le plus jeune.

-Mais! Dit l'autre avec indignation. Ça veut dire que tu ne m'aime plus?! Dit-il avec une mine qui se voulait déconfite, une fausse larme coulant sur sa joue.

- Tout à fait,

- Tant pis, vu qu'il me reste le paysage et le soleil!

- Bon bref si nous allons prendre notre fameux logis? Demande l'intéressé à l'autre qui semblait outré de la réponse d'Arnaud.

-Ouais, ouais... répond-il en reprenant ses valises et en traînant des pieds jusqu'à l'accueil avec derrière lui un autre au sourire moqueur qui pensait avoir une idée de comment réconforter le Monsieur...

-Une chambre pour deux personnes s'il vous plait! Annonce Jérémy au réceptionniste qui regardait son carnet pour essayer de leur dégoter ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

-Très bien Messieurs! Ça sera pour combien de temps je vous prie? dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez osseux.

- Pour deux nuits je vous prie! réplique Arnaud tout en prenant la clé que lui tendait l'homme en costume noir avec une cravate blanche.

-Voilà très bien, cela fera 150 euros en pension complète s'il vous plaît, annonce l'homme aux yeux turquoise avec un regard vers les deux protagonistes.

-Put...très bien tenez! dit Jérémy en étouffant une insulte en tendant un chèque à son nom, ce qui provoque un léger sourire à celui qui leur parle depuis bientôt 20 minutes.

- Bonne soirée Messieurs, passez un bon séjour dans notre établissement leur dit l'homme en les saluant de la tête.

- Ouais c'est ça, c'est ça...Dit Jérémy dans un chuchotement

- J'espère pour eux qu'il y'a pas de bestioles rampantes, volantes ou chiantes dans leur appart...

- Ahlàlà! soupire l'autre d'une façon exagérément accentuée, tandis qu'ils prenaient leurs bagages pour les monter dans la chambre 302 de l'établissement.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Jérémy se met à regarder dans tous les coins de la pièce fort charmante, en inspectant sous le grand lit double, dans l'armoire en face de celui-ci, dans le lavabo de la salle de bain dans la pièce annexe et même jusqu'au toilette ce qui fait presque rire le barbu.

- Et sinon tu ne veux pas te calmer mon chou? Dit avec moquerie Arnaud envers son amant qui était plus stressé qu'autre chose.

- Mais tu sais bien que ces conneries me font super peur ! S'exclame-t-il en plus, c'est dégueulasse, c'est moche...

- Oui je sais mon p'tit diable, mais si tu oubliais un peu tout ça hein?» Lui dit Arnaud en le prenant dans ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter.

-Oui je sais...Je sais... Désolé...» Dit-il en se blottissant contre lui, en respirant doucement son parfum qui réussit à le calmer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi te calmer... Dit le barbu en embrassant doucement son comparse dans le cou, ce qui lui provoque un petit gémissement de contentement.

Arnaud, un sourire scotché sur le visage pousse son chéri lentement vers le lit, une lueur aguicheuse dans son regard. Après que Jérémy se soit assis sur le matelas moelleux, celui-ci vient enlacer son acolyte pour l'attirer contre lui. D'ailleurs, il vient finalement s'asseoir sur ses cuisses en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou afin d'emprisonner tendrement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Pendant ce doux baiser passionné, Arnaud se fait de plus en plus entreprenant, enlevant petit à petit le tee-shirt de Jérémy, effectuant de délicat effleurement sur sa peau sensible, comme parcourue par des courants électriques, le faisant pousser quelques gémissements étouffés contre ses douces lèvres. Alors que de plus en plus porté par l'excitation du moment, l'aguiché se met à défaire lentement les boutons de la chemise de l'aguicheur, dans le but de le faire languir le plus possible. L'autre rompt le baiser enflammé, à bout de souffle, regardant son amant avec ces flammes, ses flammes de passions qui te dévorent jusqu'à la dernière parcelle. Enfin l'étape des vêtements supérieurs terminés, Arnaud poussa encore plus l'autre contre le sommier, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Arnaud, à califourchon sur l'autre, ne peut s'empêcher d'effectuer de voluptueux attouchements sur le torse de son amant, tandis que celui-ci glisse ses mains dans son dos pour le caresser sensuellement.

-Dis-moi, vilain garçon, tu es bien entreprenant ce soir. Souffle Jérémy à l'oreille du barbu qui sourit de plus en plus.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il faut bien que te réconforter un peu. lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est ça...C'est ça... répond-il en l'embrassant pour le faire taire, ce qui fait sourire son homologue qui approfondit le baiser.

Après que les pantalons des deux protagonistes se soient envolés dans la pièce, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent enfin en caleçon, frottant leurs virilités langoureusement sous le regard lubrique de l'autre qui gémissait en demandant toujours plus à l'autre silencieusement.

-Je...t'aime...tellement Arnaud... Dit difficilement Jérémy qui profite de la bouche de son amant qui suçote son cou en descendant lentement vers son torse.

-Moi aussi mon ange... Lui répond-il tout en posant subitement une main sur la virilité de son amant, ce qui le fait pousser un plus grand cri de pure luxure, les yeux révulsés par le plaisir.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi... Souffle le barbu dans l'oreille de l'autre, son souffle sporadique indiquant la grandeur de son excitation et de son plaisir.

-Moi...aussi...han!

Il le rend complètement fou, à masser son entrejambe ainsi, à le parcourir de baisers comme ça, à lui murmurer des parole aussi indécentes...il n'en peut plus. Dans une pulsion fébrile, le dominé renverse la position, mordillant l'oreille de son amant en bougeant langoureusement son bassin.

-A ton tour de déguster...Lui dit-il avant de plonger sur ses lèvres, dont il ne peut pas se passer, tandis que l'autre sourit en même temps en lui caressant le bas de son dos.

Les gémissements plus ou moins étouffés se faisaient entendre dans la chambre, témoignant de l'embrasement des passions que l'on peut deviner dans la pièce, seulement éclairée par la lueur de la lune qui veille d'une façon bienveillante sur nos deux protagonistes; Le monde autour d'eux ayant disparu. Ils étaient dans leur univers, loin du public, de la vie habituelle et de la routine, juste dans leur bulle avec le seul et unique désir de se donner à l'autre. Après ça, ils s'allongent l'un à côté de l'autre. Le plus jeune pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux encore essoufflé, l'enlace tendrement puis chuchote un ' Bonne nuit mon cœur' avant de s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres

- Bonne nuit mon petit diable...

Arnaud rejoint à son tour les bras de Morphée

Fin


End file.
